slipknot1fandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Me Inside (canção)
"Me Inside" (em português, "Eu Por Dentro") é a sétima faixa do álbum self-titled, sem contar a canção intro. Foi a primeira canção que Corey gravou com a banda (sua versão demo). Significado da canção Fala nos problemas mentais que ele tinha quando era criança, em como a vida é difícil, como a vida na verdade é uma morte vivida, fala em como tudo que está à sua volta lhe deixa maluco, como tudo lhe mete uma grande repulsa. Versão demo A canção possue uma versão demo presente no álbum Crowz com 2:50 minutos de duração. Notas da canção Em fevereiro de 1999, Me Inside foi re-gravada para o álbum de estréia. Foi a primeira música que Jim Root gravou depois de se juntar a banda. Me Inside não aparecem na track-list original do álbum. Em vez disso, duas outras faixas chamado Frail Limb Nursery e Purity apareceu como faixas 8 e 9. Uma versão digipak estava vendendo uma versão que teve 19 faixas em vez de 15, e "Me Inside" apareceu como a faixa 16. Quando Frail Limb Nursery e Purity foram retirados do álbum devido a ação judicial. Me Inside se tornou a faixa 8. A versão do álbum se assemelha a versão demo com vocais de Corey. Seu segundo verso é diferente, é de uma tecla superior, mas os dois são muito semelhantes. Letra Original Inside! Inside! Inside! Inside! Inside! Inside! Inside! Inside! Giving into what has got me Feeling claustrophobic, scarred Severed me from all emotion Life is just too fucking hard Snap! Your face was all it took Cuz this need ain't doin' me no good Fall on my face, but can't you see? This fucking life is killing me! Tearing me (Inside!) x4 Too far gone, I'm catatonic Leaving you to criticize Empty shell and running naked All alone, lobotomized Back and forth between my hang ups It isn't easy to be hated When do ya go? Whaddaya do? Simpleton, impromptu, crazy eight I never cared, not once Gotta get away! Tearing me (Inside!) x4 I wasn't promised a thing You keep mocking me But you will never again Before you know it, after you're gone! Somos feos y apestamos pero reinamos joto motherfucker! I wasn't promised a thing You keep mocking me But you will never again Before you know it, after you're gone Gone! Gone! Gone! Who am I? Tradução Por dentro Por dentro Por dentro Por dentro Por dentro Por dentro Por dentro Por dentro Me entregando ao que me pegou Me sentindo claustrófobicoo, assustado Decepado por todas as emoções A vida é apenas difícil pra caramba Estalo! Sua cara foi tudo que precisou Porque essa necessidade não me faz bem Tá na minha cara, mas você não vê ? Esta merda de vida está me matando! Me rasgando (por dentro) Muito distante, estou catatônico Te deixando para criticar De casca vazia e correndo pelado Todo sozinho.... lobotomizado Para a frente e para trás entre meus declives Não é fácil ser odiado Onde você vai? O que você vai fazer? Simplório, improvisado, oitavo doido Eu nunca liguei, nem uma vez Preciso ir embora! Me rasgando (por dentro) Não me foi prometido nada Você continua me zoando Mas você nunca zoará mais Antes de você saber, depois de já ter ido Somos feios e assim reinamos juntos filho da puta Não me foi prometido nada Você continua me zoando Mas você nunca zoará mais Antes de você saber, depois que você se foi Se foi! Se foi! Se foi! Quem eu sou eu? Nota *A canção possue um verso em espanhol: "Somos feos y apestamos pero reinamos joto", em inglês ficaria: "We are ugly and so reign together". Categoria:Canções Categoria:Auto-titulado Categoria:Canções curtas Categoria:Refrões melódicos Categoria:Crowz